Untouchable
by lovebitesx
Summary: "She watched the stars, mesmerized that those tiny sparkling things could burn brighter than the sun, and still manages to sparkle and look amazing. Annie finally understood what it meant to have eyes that sparkle like the stars."


_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
><em>_I'm reaching out  
><em>_And I just can't tell you why  
><em>_I'm caught up in you  
><em>_I'm caught up in you_

"I can't stay," He whispered, cupping her face in his hands. Her bright green eyes closed, still felling the warmth of his hands on her cheeks. "I wish you could," She whispered back, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of her beloved leaving her once again. "You know I love you Annie," Finnick whispered to the green-eyed girl, kissing her nose softly, making Annie lips smile the smallest, faintest of all smiles. "I love you too, Finnick," She whispered back, kissing the bronze haired boy on the lips.

_Untouchable  
><em>_Burning brighter than the sun  
><em>_And when you're close  
><em>_I feel like coming undone_

She blinked once again, watching as Finnick's hands pointed out certain constellations, telling her this silly, made up story how the people who used to live on the same lands came up with the name for that group of stars. She watched the stars, mesmerized that those tiny sparkling things could burn brighter than the sun, and still manages to sparkle and look amazing. Annie finally understood what it meant to have eyes that sparkle like the stars.

_In the middle of the night  
><em>_When I'm in this dream  
><em>_It's like a million little stars  
><em>_Spelling out your name  
><em>_You gotta come on, come on  
><em>_Say that we'll be together  
><em>_Come on, come on  
><em>_Little taste of heaven  
><em>_Oh, oh_

Annie looked at Finnick with a face of pure shock. The Finnick Odair just told her, plain Annie Cresta that he loved her. Finnick gave her a scared expression, that it practically screamed, _Say something!_ Annie finally found her voice. "You what?" She whispered, her voice sounding uncomfortably small. "I love you, Annie Cresta." Annie blinked her sea-green eyes and ran up to Finnick and gave him a hug. She couldn't believe she captured the heart of the biggest player of Panem. And, he was hers. He would always be hers.

_It's half full  
><em>_And, I won't wait here all day  
><em>_I know you're saying  
><em>_That you'd be here anyway_

"This was you're great idea, Finnick? To go fishing and swimming?" Annie crossed her arms over her chest, standing firmly on one of the many decks in District 4. She hated the water since her Hunger Games, Finnick knew that. After all, he had been her mentor. Little did she know that he would also be her lover. Finnick sighed, he knew it took Annie (a lot of arguing and effort) to be even talking to him at all. After she came back from District 4, she was a mute for weeks. So, getting Annie to at least say three words to him was practically a miracle. "Annie," Finnick said in a calm voice, standing in front of the brunette. That was another thing Finnick loved about Annie, her looks. Everyone else had blonde/bronze looking hair, she had brown. "I'll be right next to you the whole time," He whispered, grabbing her hands. She knew he wasn't lying but she wasn't getting in the water. Finnick gave her a smirk. "What?" He gave her a hug and then jumped into the water. Annie first reaction was the swim away, but Finnick wouldn't let go, he held on tighter, even after they came up for air. "FINNICK!" Annie yelled, splashing him. Finnick chuckled. His sweet Annie.

_But, you're  
><em>_Untouchable  
><em>_Burning brighter than the sun  
><em>_And when you're close  
><em>_I feel like coming undone  
><em>_In the middle of the night  
><em>_When I'm in this dream  
><em>_It's like a million little stars  
><em>_Spelling out your name  
><em>_You gotta come on, come on  
><em>_Say that we'll be together  
><em>_Come on, come on  
><em>_Little taste of heaven  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh…_

_Like a million little stars_  
><em>Spelling out your name<em>  
><em>Spelling out your name<em>

_Oh_

* * *

><p><strong>Basically it's about Annie remembering all the better times with Finnick. So, that's it. ~Reviews make me happy~<strong>


End file.
